


Entre deux destins

by malurette



Series: Flammêches [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Choices, Cousins, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fire Nation, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Siblings, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mon recueil de Nation du Feu en vrac étant en passe de devenir trop tentaculaire, je vais l'éclater en plusieurs sous-parties ; commençons avec Zuko !1ère vignette : Un souvenir d'enfance avec Lu Ten.2ème : Si Iroh mourait brutalement...3ème : Lu Ten et Zuko, Comme des frères.4ème : Zuko et Azula, Responsabilités.5ème : Tourbillon de feu.6ème : Zuko & Azula, Fratrie.7ème : Exil.8ème : Deuil.9ème : À la croisée des routes.





	1. Lu Ten, Zuko, Azula - Jeux d'enfants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Si l'on brûlait tous les obstacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724159) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko a fait des bêtises quand il était petit et que Lu Ten était encore jeune ; ben oui, ils étaient des enfants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des jeux de garçon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** petits Lu Ten, Zuko et Azula  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

Un souvenir de vacances sur Ember Island… Lu Ten, entrant juste dans l’adolescence, et Zuko, encore un petit garçon, qui apprend à devenir aventureux ; quels jeux s’inventaient-ils ?

Bâtir juste des châteaux de sable, ça devient vite lassant. Que trouver de plus excitant ? un grand trou caché, pour faire peur à Azula ! parce qu’Azula est une fille ! Un grand, grand trou (à l’échelle des enfants), une trappe couverte de sable dessus, et puis des algues au fond !

Et ça marche !

Ça marche si bien qu’Azula hurle, assez fort évidemment pour alerter les parents.

« Mais enfin les garçons, à quoi pensiez-vous ? »

Ça a marché mais maintenant, ils se font gronder…

D’accord, ils reconnaissent que leur brillante idée était une erreur, mais sur le moment ça semblait tellement amusant...

« Amusant pour qui ? Avez-vous pensé à ce qu’elle a ressenti ? »

Maintenant qu’ils y réfléchissent... c’est pour se dire qu’ _elle_ ferait peut-être pire. Elle leur montrera à quel point plus tard, d’ailleurs.


	2. Zuko et Iroh - Des honneurs à rendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des choses que la mort pardonne, et d'autres qu'elle n'efface pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des honneurs à rendre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Zuko, Iroh, le Royaume de la Terre  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « enterrement » + contrainte accessoire « argument » pour 31_jours (10 mars ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series (spéculatif) ; probablement incompatible avec _Korra_ ?  
>  **Avertissement :** mort d’un perso  
>  **Notes :** on m’a fait remarquer que l’absence de testament est peu plausible, mais je pense pouvoir expliquer le reste des dissensions ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Au moment où la guerre s’est finie, tous espéraient que désormais tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes nouveaux, sans vouloir penser aux difficultés qui parsèmeraient la reconstruction.  
Parmi tous les écueils dans les relations entre les nations, celui auquel Zuko s’attendait le moins concernait son oncle. Plus exactement, la disparition subite de son oncle.

La nouvelle qui lui parvint dans les plus brefs délais par faucon messager ne lui laissait pas pour autant assez de temps pour tenter de nier : mais mon oncle n’était pas si vieux, et il était en bonne santé, en pleine forme ! ni pour se lamenter. Il y avait une décision en suspens qui n’attendrait pas longtemps son bon-vouloir.

\- Iroh était membre de la famille royale de la Nation du Feu et devrait être incinéré selon les rites de son pays et son rang de naissance.  
\- Iroh a rejeté cette appartenance quand son frère a usurpé le trône et qu’il n’a rien fait pour le récupérer ; de plus il aimait profondément Ba Sing Se depuis longtemps et l’a choisie comme nouvelle patrie pour y finir ses jours. Il sera enterré comme citoyen du Royaume de la Terre honoré, aux côtés de son fils, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. L’on ne peut pas décemment pas transporter un cadavre sur une si longue distance. Si vous voulez procéder à une crémation il faudra _vous_ déplacer au plus vite, mais des Maîtres du Feu ne sont toujours pas franchement les bienvenus par ici...


	3. Lu Ten et Zuko - Presque frères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousins : moins que des frères, plus que des amis ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme un frère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Lu Ten, petit Zuko  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Son grand cousin Lu Ten était le seul qui prenait Zuko au sérieux, comme un camarade malgré leur différence d’âge, et non comme juste un enfant. Du temps où Azula était à peine plus qu’un bébé avec qui on ne pouvait pas jouer, Zuko était tout juste assez grand pour le suivre et Lu Ten lui-même encore assez jeune pour avoir envie de s’occuper de son petit cousin. Et pour le suivre, il le suivait partout, en adoration, quels que soient les jeux proposés.

(Ça avait d’ailleurs valu à Lu Ten d’être tancé par Iroh :  
\- Attention, enfin, il est encore petit, ne lui en demande pas trop, protège-le.  
\- Mais non, Papa, il est costaud, hein Zu’ ?  
\- Oh oui !)

Ça a commencé tôt et duré quelques années.

Puis cette complicité s’est évanouie quand Lu Ten est devenu adulte, qu’il n’a plus eu le temps de jouer avec des enfants mais qu’il lui a fallu aller faire la guerre sérieusement, et qu’en plus Azula devenue plus grande s’est mise à s’accrocher à Zuko et à demander beaucoup, beaucoup plus d’attention.

Mais il reste à Zuko des souvenirs de cette époque impérissables et une admiration sans bornes pour Lu Ten.


	4. Zuko & Azula - Responsable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il reste son frère, envers et contre tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Responsable de ses liens  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Zuko, Azula  
>  **Genre :** drame familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** _Avatar_ proposé par Heera_Ookami (mème à quatre fandoms, été ’11) ;  
>  **Thème :** « Frère » sur mf_100_mots" > (défi #115, 28 juillet ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quand ils étaient jeunes enfants, Azula semblait contente d’avoir un grand frère auquel se mesurer et contre qui gagner. Plus tard, elle aurait plutôt souhaité être fille unique. Zuko le sait : elle ne lui a jamais pardonné de ne pas être mort.  
Elle ne sera plus jamais sa sœur.

Mais le temps qu’il a passé avec Aang et ses amis lui a appris une chose : lui n’abandonnera plus jamais ce qui lui reste de famille, celle que le destin lui a donnée et celle qu’il a choisie. Quoi qu’il advienne, il restera toujours son frère.


	5. Zuko & Aang - Au cœur du tourbillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un autre chemin possible au cœur même du feu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au cœur du tourbillon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Zuko  
>  **Genre :** gen/spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _Avatar le dernier maître de l’air_ pour 31_jours" > (22 août ’11),  
> défi #117, « Tourbillon » pour mf_100_mots"> (quinzaine du 11 août ’11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : saison 3, _The Firebending Masters_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Au cœur du tourbillon de feu, Zuko voit tournoyer autour de lui toutes les couleurs de la vie, dans une chaleur qui sauve au lieu de détruire.

Le feu vient du souffle, il le sait depuis toujours, mais y découvre aujourd’hui un nouveau sens : c’est peut-être pour cela, caché par le destin, qu’il a désespérément eu besoin depuis toutes ces années de trouver ce maître de l’air ?  
Et ce feu tourne et tourne au rythme de son cœur. Quelque chose de démentiel qui n’est que beauté au lieu de destruction…

Il réalise quel autre chemin est possible, celui de la sérénité.


	6. Zuko & Azula - Fratrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas évident, d'avoir une petite sœur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fratrie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Ursa, petit Zuko  & bébé Azula  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, etc
> 
>  **Prompt :** sœur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« C’est ta petite sœur donc tu dois être gentil, patient et protecteur envers elle ; tu dois la guider dans la vie, être un modèle pour elle. Vous êtes du même sang donc tu dois l’aimer. »

Ça a l’air simple quand Ursa le dit, mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas !

La petite sœur ne parle pas, ne marche pas, ne fait rien d’intéressant. Elle gargouille, pleure, accapare sa mère.

…Et quand enfin elle se met à marcher, à parler, à courir, au lieu d’une compagne de jeux qu’il commence effectivement à aimer… elle se révèle très vite une dangereuse rivale !


	7. Zuko - Chez soi... ou pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme un étranger en son propre pays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _You can’t go home again_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Zuko  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, Dreamworks, Nick ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « River s’adresse à lui comme à un étranger. »  
> d’après Koklico> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : saison 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un étranger dans son propre pays, c’est ainsi que se sent Zuko de retour d’exil. L’ _exil_ l’emporte sur le _retour_. Il n’est plus exactement _chez lui_ : son séjour _ailleurs_ l’a transformé en quelqu’un d’autre.

Le statut de banni même levé déteint sur à ses souvenirs, le déguisement de paria de la Terre semble toujours caché sous ses vêtements princiers retrouvés. Il n’a jamais eu le sentiment de trahir sa patrie, mais il a bel et bien été forcé de la renier, une fois, pour survivre et espérer y revenir plus tard… et il le ressent avec une acuité nouvelle.


	8. Zuko & Iroh - Fin prochaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Votre père vous réclame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fin prochaine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Zuko, Iroh  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, Dreamworks, Nick ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’un ex resurgissait dans votre vie comme petit-ami de votre père. »  
> d’après Benebu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin ’13)  
>  **Avertissement :** mort de perso  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série ; pas compatible avec les comics ni Korra **Note :** et aussi incompatible avec une autre de mes fics sur un thème similaire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Votre père vous réclame, transmet un émissaire de la Terre, simple et grave.

Le cœur de Zuko bondit. Pourquoi Ozai… et puis non. Du temps de sa splendeur, Ozai était « le Seigneur du Feu » même pour sa famille ; même pour son fils : « seigneur et maître » mais pas « père ». Et quel lien avec la Terre ?

L’Oncle Iroh est parti refaire… _finir_ sa vie à Ba-Sing-Se et son entourage, là-bas, considère son neveu bien-aimé comme filleul, comme second fils. Le fils légitime étant lui-même mort depuis longtemps, la présence de l’adoptif n’en devient que plus urgente.


	9. Zuko - Des choix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À la croisée des routes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des choix à faire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnage :** Zuko  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "embranchement"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 385

Devant Zuko se tient une croisée métaphorique des routes ; derrière lui aussi restent les autres voies possibles qu'il aurait pu prendre. Où qu'il se tourne, il y a constamment des décisions à prendre, et à chaque décision, la manière de les prendre lui pèse. Entre le passé et le futur, l'héritage du seigneur conquérant et de l'Avatar conciliant, qui dominera ?  
Et lui est là, à devoir non seulement faire ses choix sans même savoir vers qui se tourner pour le conseiller, mais surtout, ensuite, les assumer. Vivre avec les conséquences parfois inattendues de ses moindres décisions peut être bien difficile. Il a reçu un bien lourd fardeau des deux côtés de sa lignée et aucun n'est plus facile que l'autre à assumer. 

Ça serait un raccourci tellement abrupt de penser que la lignée de Sozin est mauvaise et celle de Roku bonne ! Il ne peut pas renier tous ses ancêtres, Roku lui-même a commis des erreurs, et ne se revendiquer que du « bon » fait peser sur lui la menace d'être forcément « mauvais » s'il en dévie e serait-ce qu'un peu. Et il a tellement peur de ne pas en être à la hauteur de son rôle...  
Mais si jamais il abdiquait, s'effondrant sous la pression du règne, pourra-t-il vivre en paix avec lui-même ? Qu'arrivera-t-il d'autre si ça n'est pas lui ? Il ne peut pas laisser sa nation et le reste du monde aux mains d'Azula, qui n'admettrait jamais s'être trompée sur quoi que ce soit. 

Il a conscience d'avoir fait des mauvais choix par le passé et craint d'en faire à nouveau dans le futur. Aussi il se surveille sans cesse. Est-ce que ça sera suffisant ?  
Il faut qu'il croie que oui. Qu'il en soit sûr. Sans quoi, il ne pourra jamais continuer. C'est une première décision, un premier pas qu'il fait sur sa route, sa propre route : avancer. Regarder devant lui. Et ne pas constamment regarder à côté, et regretter les options qu'il n'a pas conservées.  
Il n'oubliera pas le passé. Il en apprend constamment. Mais il ne doit pas perdre son temps à s'apesantir dessus sans cesse, ni sur tout ce qui n'est pas arrivé ! Il a déjà bien assez à faire avec tout ce qui _pourrait_ arriver et qu'il garde à l'esprit.


End file.
